The Fosters Sick Fanfiction- Jesus and Brandon Strep Throat
by RasheedatUsman
Summary: Jesus and Brandon have strep throat and Steff takes care of them.


The Fosters Sick Fanfiction – Jesus and Brandon

Strep Throat.

3:30 am

Jesus POV

I had been awake for about half an hour and my throat was killing me, my head was pounding and my entire body in general ached all over. I didn't know if I should wake my moms up but I felt horrendous and honestly did not want to go to school so after about ten minutes of debating I eventually found the energy to get out of bed and walk to my moms' room. I entered quietly and then gently woke up Steff and tried to talk but only a whisper came out.

"Jesus, baby whats wrong?" she asked

Realising how painful it was to talk I just pointed at my throat and whimpered.

"Aww is it your throat baby?" she asked as she brought out her phone torch to see how red my throat was "open wide" she said. I tried my best to open as wide as I could but my throat was killing me and I soon had to close my mouth as I held my throat due to the pain. "Damn Jesus, its pretty red back there it might be strep" she said as she felt my forehead "yup, definitely strep. Do you want to go camp downstairs in the living room, I don't want you getting all the other kids sick, ill bring you everything you need just give me a minute." I just nodded in response and did as I was told as I didn't have the voice or strength to argue even though all I really wanted to do was to go back to bed.

When I got downstairs, I went straight to the couch to lie down, I was freezing as I didn't have a shirt on but the moment I lay down, I was out.

8:17 am

Brandon's POV

I had woken up that morning feeling like absolute crap, my throat was killing me and my head was pounding, I decided to try and ignore the pain and continue my normal routine as I had a major music exam later today. I got dressed and before I went downstairs I took a few Tylenols just to ease the pain. I got downstairs and noticed Jesus was fast asleep on the couch so I asked Lena why that was so.

"Jesus has strep and we don't want any of you to catch it so hes sleeping on the couch" she replied

"well that's funny cause I already caught it so that's great" I thought to myself. If I just keep my head down and focus on today I can get through today and do my music down before the disease catches up to me. I sat down on the dining table with a cup of water because I didn't have much of an appetite and I think that caught Steffs eye because immediately she asked: "Brandon, why aren't you eating, in fact you don't look so good are you feeling alright"

"yeah mom im fine im just tired" I replied but she didn't buy it because immediately she felt my forehead.

"You sure cause you feel kinda warm, you know you don't have to go to school if you don't feel good" she remarked

"mom its just a cold but im fine"

"ok but if you start to feel worse just give me a call"

"Ok mom" I said and proceeded with my day.

10:00 am

Jesus' POV

I woke up about a couple of hours later to the soothing voice of my mom who was waking me up to check my temperature.

"Jesus would you mind sitting up for me just for a couple of minutes, I need to check your temperature"

I nodded as I tried to sit up with all my might while she took my temperature.

"102.4" she said as she read out the reading on the thermometer "ive set up a doctors appointment for you at 1 so im not going to give you any medicine so you can tell the doctor how you really feel" she told me and I nodded "do you want anything to eat?"

"no" I whispered, instantly regretting my decision

"Come on Jesus, you need to eat something"

"fine what about oatmeal" I croaked out

"are you sure you want that, it might hurt your throat what about something cold like a lemonade sorbet ice cream?"

"sure" I replied as I lay back down and watched tv

After a couple of minutes she brought the ice cream to me and I sat up with the blanket wrapped around me as I ate. I couldn't finish it and about at half a bowl I gave up and fell back asleep.

12:30pm

I think I slept for quite a while because by the time mom woke me up it was already time to leave for my appointment.

"Jesus wake up and go get changed" she said

I went upstairs but was too lazy to change so I just popped on my adidas sliders and a hoodie over my pyjama pants and started to make my way downstairs. When my mom found out she instantly told me to wear something presentable and I changed my pants to some workout shorts and we headed out.

The drive to the doctor was quiet as I pretty much slept through the whole drive. The moment we got there I was attended to and the doctor swabbed my throat which was the worst part and I literally almost threw up.

"yup it is definitely strep " she said as she walked into the room "ill prescribe you some antibiotics and you will be contagious for about 48 hours and afterward you will be fine".

And with that we were on our way.

Steffs POV

We were on our way back from the hospital when I got a call from Lena telling me to come pick up brandon as he was really sick with similar symptoms to Jesus. Which meant we were taking another trip to the ER.


End file.
